Generally, before a radioactive waste body is housed and transported, it is necessary to conduct a surface contamination inspection or dose rate inspection of the radioactive waste body and confirm whether the state of the waste body is within a predetermined standard. These inspections are often conducted in independent procedures and devices. For example, the surface contamination inspection of the radioactive waste is conducted using a surface contamination inspection device (which is also called a “wiping device” or a “smear device”), and, afterward, the dose rate inspection is conducted using a surface rate inspection device different from the surface contamination inspection device.